


Donuts and a Date Night

by BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin



Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture, Pseudo-Incest, Swearing, no beta we die like ben, though it’s very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin
Summary: Prompt 3 (November 3rd)- childhoodFive convinces Vanya to sneak out to Griddy’s Donuts. What she did not know was that it was only the two of them. She was also unaware that Five had other things in mind besides eating Donuts.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Donuts and a Date Night

February 2, 2003  
Things have been different lately, and Vanya didn’t like it. Five and her have been distant. He wouldn’t visit her while she played violin and she rarely saw him either. Whenever she went by his room he was too occupied with something. Vanya just wanted things to go back to how they were before. It was that one mission that ruined everything between them. Vanya was just minding her own business. She didn’t want to get caught up in all of this chaos. It wasn’t her choice to be kidnapped. Luckily she came out alive, even if she was injured. Five didn’t feel the same way, to say he was worried was an understatement. After that things just felt strange between them. They rarely interacted to one another in the past week.

Everyone was already back from another mission. Vanya stayed inside her room and played the violin. She could easily see everyone walk down the hallway from her opened door. They all looked so thrilled talking about the mission. Vanya could do nothing but blankly stare as they passed by. Five quickly shifted his gaze towards Vanya. For just a moment their eyes met. That was until Five put his focus back into talking with the others. Everyone else soon went to do their own things. Vanya proceeded to play all by herself. Eventually she grew tired of playing.

Vanya rarely ever wanted to not play. It was certainly strange, but she needed to do something else. She couldn’t spend her entire life with her violin, even if she wanted to at times. She needed to talk with someone else. Vanya walked through the hallway. On instinct she went to Five’s room. She didn’t intend on doing that, but she was already there. Vanya stood facing the closed door. Normally she would just knock and Five would give her permission to come in. That’s what happened before. For some reason she couldn’t bring herself to knock. It just felt strange. The two of them were very close, but not as of recently. They haven’t talked as much now as they did before. Their bond felt kind of strained.

Vanya wanted to see Five, but she wasn’t sure if he felt the same. Things would just be awkward between them if she came in. Vanya heaved a sigh and walked away from the door. Five probably didn’t want to see her anyways. Vanya spent some time with Klaus, Allison, and Ben. Klaus sat on the bed while Allison adjusted his eye liner. Ben sat silently in the corner focused on a book. Vanya wasn’t sure of what to do. So, she just sat next to Ben. “Hey Vanya.“ Ben looked up from his book and gave her a gentle smile. “Hi Ben.” She said in return. “I hate wearing these masks. I wish the old man would let us go without them for once.” Klaus ranted to Allison while she did his makeup. “I agree, what’s the point of applying all of this makeup just to wear a mask. I can’t show off my eyes.” Allison stuck her tongue out as she focused. 

“The masks are used to hide out identities. Not wearing them would be against the point.” Ben responded without looking up from his book. Klaus and Allison gave him a blank stare. “Everyone already knows who I am anyways. With or without the mask.” Allison responded. Ben let out a sigh “I can’t argue with you there.” Soon Allison finished working on Klaus. After that, he proceeded to jump on her bed. Allison soon joined him. Ben smiled and put his book down. He ran over there to do the same. “Stop it you guys! The bed is going to break with the three of us.” Allison laughed. The three of them decided to play a game of pushing each other off the bed. Allison started by pushing Klaus off. He easily stopped himself from falling by using his telekinesis powers. Klaus floated back onto the bed. “That’s not fair!” Ben shouted, “Quick Ben! Let’s team up on him!” Allison suggested with a grin. Vanya now sat alone. She didn’t contribute anything to the conversation. She couldn’t really talk about the masks. She’s never been on a mission or wore one. She also wasn’t really into makeup, let alone fashion. Vanya just watched them have fun without her. It was probably best that she left.

Well, there goes her chance at some quality family time. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like they wanted her around anyways. Vanya went back to her room and spent the rest of the evening there. It was definitely past dark now. Vanya would soon get ready for bed. Though she didn’t want to yet. Maybe she could play the violin some more just to have an excuse to stay up longer? She already played for a long time today. Vanya sat on the edge of her bed. She let out a light sigh. There weren't many tasks she could do to occupy herself, and she doubted anyone wanted to see her. Vanya was wrong, someone wanted to see her. It was Five. “Hello Vanya.” He teleported into her room.

She jolted back and let out a shriek upon his sudden arrival. “Five! What are you doing here?” Five’s first response was to shush her before she could do anymore shouting. “Are you trying to attract attention?” Vanya managed to calm herself down. “What are you talking about?” Five opened the door of her room. “We are sneaking out.” Oh, that was unexpected. Occasionally all seven of them would sneak out to get donuts. It happened once a month, twice if lucky. Usually she would be given a few days' notice beforehand. They would all meet up in Five’s room and use the ladder outside his window to leave. “Since when was this happening?” Vanya stayed put in her room while Five stood in the door frame.

“Since I decided that. But that’s besides the point.” There was more Vanya wanted to say. This was all happening so quickly. “Five wait. I shouldn’t go.” Vanya looked towards the ground. “You guys just go without me. I'm not fun to be around anyways.” Five blankly stared at her for a few seconds until he responded. “Of course not Vanya! What makes you believe I think that?” She recalled the events of the past week. They rarely talked besides a passing nod. In the past Five would not hesitate to spend time with her. Whether it be listening to her violin playing, just chatting, or any other activity. “Ever since I got caught up in that incident you have been avoiding me. The others have always thought the same of me, but I thought you were different.” Five let out a sigh. He didn’t deny anything she said. 

“Maybe you’re right. I don’t want to talk about it, but I won’t avoid you anymore. Let’s just go get some donuts.” Vanya wasn’t sure how to respond at first. It would be strange for her to tag along. Though she wanted things to go back to how they were before with Five and her. If she did go then they can’t talk things over. “Sure, I’ll go.” Vanya finally agreed to going out. “Good, I'll meet you outside on the alleyway.” Before she knew it, Five blinked away. He was out of sight. Vanya found it odd that he only referred to himself when she referred to the six of them. It wasn’t the strangest thing he did, not by a long shot. That wasn’t important. Five would explain what’s been happening with him and they could fix everything. Things would go back to normal between them. That was what truly mattered. Five was her closest confident within the academy. They’ve been close for years. She wanted their bond to stay like that. Even if they only remained as friends. That was enough for her. 

Vanya eventually made her way to Five’s room. She was hesitant about joining everyone, but decided to go anyway. When she got there, nobody was in sight. The room was empty. It wouldn’t surprise Vanya if everyone left without her. It would only be natural. She should get going back. There was no point in sticking around in Five’s room any longer. Vanya was ready to take her leave. Before she could do so, the window opened from the outside. “Hey Vanya, are you coming or not?” Five fully opened the window and jumped inside. Vanya walked over towards the window and stood by Five. “Yeah, I’m coming.” She gently smiled. Vanya stepped outside the windowsill and climbed down the ladder. Five closed the window and locked it. He teleported outside and proceeded to climb down too. Vanya hopped off the ladder and was soon followed by Five. The two of them now stood in the alleyway. 

“Wait where are the others?” Vanya glanced around the alleyway to see if she could spot them. “It’s just us tonight.” Five answered her question. “Oh…” She wasn’t exactly sure what to think. In the past they all went together. That wasn’t something she was expecting, but didn’t exactly hate it. “I could sense that you needed to get out, away from everyone. I honestly feel the same.” Five was correct. The thought never crossed her mind, but she could honestly use some time away from the academy. Vanya often had time to herself, though it wasn’t like this. It was all the time she spent alone in her room or studying. That time rarely brought her pleasure, it only felt lonely. This would be different. Vanya could escape being trapped within the academy and enjoy some donuts with Five. It will be fun, Vanya was sure of it.

The two of them headed out towards Griddy’s. Vanya realized she should’ve brought something warmer. It was February after all. Though it wasn’t too cold of a night. Five was smart enough to bring an extra coat and scarf. Unfortunately Vanya didn’t think ahead. She had a coat. Why didn’t she bring it? Oh well, It wasn’t the worst weather, but she definitely felt chilly. The two of them walk down the street side by side. Neither of them were sure of what to say. It’s been awhile since they talked one on one. “So… what’s been going on with you lately?” Vanya decided to make some small talk. “Not much, I did attempt to time travel again last week.” Oh no. Not this again. A couple months ago Five almost ran off to another time period. Somehow she convinced him not to go last minute. Though it looks like he hasn't given up. Which she honestly could see coming. 

“Unfortunately, my equations were off. Specifically my one for reversing time. It’s a good thing I caught that. My original equation for going back was the same as going forward. I just flipped it. Though it isn’t as simple as that. I’ve been trying to figure it out, but any progress has been halted since last week.” Vanya nodded and pretended like she understood what that meant. It doesn’t look like Five will attempt to time travel again soon. Not yet at least. She highly doubted that he would give up altogether. “Has anything interesting happened with you?” Vanya shook her head. “Me? No. I just did the same things as always. Playing violin, doing my studies. Nothing special.” She crossed her arms and shivered.

A cold cloud appeared when she exhaled. Not bringing anything to keep warm was a mistake. Hopefully they will be there soon. It was only a ten minute walk. Five stopped in his tracks. Vanya noticed this and soon stopped walking too. He started to unwrap his maroon scarf. “Jesus Vanya, you have to take care of yourself.” Five walked over and stood in front of Vanya. He put the scarf on her and tied it. “It looks like it's up to me to help you once again. I don’t think this will do much, but it’s better than nothing.” Vanya didn’t say anything. It was nice to know Five still cared about her, he always did. He stepped back after he fully tied it on her. “Thanks Five…” It wasn’t that much of an improvement but she felt somewhat warmer. After that they stared at each other for a moment. Vanya noticed that Five was smiling. It was only a slight smile, but Vanya thought it was kind of cute. 

The two of them snapped out of their trance. “You can keep the scarf. It looks better on you.” Vanya noticed the Roman numeral “V” sewn onto the scarf. It wasn’t that important but still a nice detail.. “Thanks Five, It’s nice and cozy. I’ll make sure to wear it.” The two of them still stood in the street. Five avoided eye contact with Vanya “We should keep walking. We are almost there.” Vanya nodded in response. It was best that they kept waking. Standing out here was not ideal. On the way they still talked to one another but it was mostly catching up. It wasn’t anything notable. They especially didn’t bring up that mission or anything the following week.

Soon they made it to Griddy’s. It was late, but it was still open. Vanya and Five went inside. “It looks like it will only be the two of us here tonight.” Five stated. The sitting area was completely desolate. He was content with that. They choose a two person table in the middle of the restaurant. Vanya took a seat while Five stayed standing. “What would you like, Vanya?” She didn’t really think about it. She was too focused on talking with Five on the way there. “Umm.. you can get me a white frosted donut.” Vanya didn’t really have a preference for foods. She liked everything from sweet to sour. Expect oatmeal, she hated oatmeal. “Sure thing.” Five walked over to the counter and ordered from the lady who was always there. After receiving their donuts Five teleported to their table to drop them off. He soon teleported back to the counter only to return with two mugs.

Vanya licked the vanilla frosting off her donut. She always did that before eating it. “What’s this?” She was surprised she got a drink. “It’s not poisonous, Vanya. It’s just hot chocolate.” Five responded, then he took a sip of what Vanya assumed to be black coffee. “Oh..” Vanya picked up the mug after taking a bite of her donut. “You don’t like it?” Five seemed somewhat concerned. “Not at all. It’s just, I never get anything besides a donut. So I was not expecting this. It’s okay, I’m not complaining.” She’s only ever drank hot chocolate on the occasions Grace made it for them. Which was only Christmas and when it was super cold out. “That’s good to hear.” Five took a bite of a French cruller. Vanya enjoyed her donut and drink, Five did too. They both took their time eating.

“Hey Vanya, can I tell you something” Five took another sip of his coffee and set the mug down. “Sure.” Vanya wasn’t sure what to expect. “It’s a secret. I swear to god if you tell anyone.” This must be important. Five wasn't the type to keep many secrets. “Okay, I promise I won’t.” Vanya softly smiled. “Good. I’ve always wanted a dog.” Vanya tilted her head. That was Five’s secret? “I’ve wanted one since I was three. Specifically a golden retriever, but any kind will do. I never told anyone this before.” Vanya just sat there and nodded. She always assumed Five was a cat person, or one to dislike animals all together. She would have never suspected as much. It was surprisingly sweet that he wanted a dog. 

“What about you Vanya? Do you have any secrets or plans?” Vanya didn’t really have any. There wasn’t anything big that Five wouldn’t know. “I want to see Phantom of the Opera live.” That was the best she could come up with. “I already know that.” Five finished his French cruller. “Really?” Vanya wasn't expecting him to know. “You like to play their songs. Like a lot.” Vanya didn’t want to say it, but he was right. She played songs from the show more than she would like to admit. Vanya loved the soundtrack but never got to see a play, or even read a script of it. “It’s settled then. Once we leave the academy, I’m getting my dog and we can go see the play.” Five set his empty mug down. “We?” Vanya was almost finished with her drink. “Are you deaf? I said we are seeing it. That’s final” She didn’t think Five was into plays or musicals, but if he wanted to go too, she wouldn’t stop him. “Yeah, we will go together.” Vanya gleefully smiled. 

The two of them finally finished. Vanya didn’t want to leave, she had such a great time. It was nice with only her and Five. Unfortunately, this couldn’t last forever. “Five, we should go going.” It was clear she was disappointed through the tone of her voice. From Five’s expression it was obvious he was too. They both didn’t want this to end. Five and Vanya departed from Griddy’s. Vanya was ready to head back, but Five wasn’t. “What are you doing Five?” She stood at the corner of the sidewalk. “We’re not done yet. Are you coming or not?” Vanya nodded and ran over to where Five stood. The two of them walked in the street, and went further from the academy. They walked so close to one another. While walking, a realization hit Vanya. She wasn’t sure how many times he and the others snuck out before, but they never got caught. Five claimed they could never be caught due to his escape route, but that was inside the academy. What about outside the academy? 

“Hey Five?” Vanya looked towards him. “Yes Vanya?” He looked back at her and smiled. “Aren’t you worried the press will identify you? The six of you guys are very recognizable, being kind of like celebrities.” She asked him in a somewhat concerned manner. She liked sneaking out and all but someone could catch them. “Not at all. I don’t care about the paparazzi. Only the old man does. He wants to keep up this perfect image of the Umbrella Academy, while in reality it’s actually a shithole. Plus, the public has never seen any of us outside a mask, besides Allison.” Vanya had no idea what Five was referring to. “Why is that?” She tilted her head. “You didn’t know? Allison’s a disney channel celebrity.” Five smiled while he said this in a mocking tone. Vanya honestly had no idea she was. “Dad would let her do that?” Five nodded. 

“Yes he would. It gives us more publicity and Allison is happy because she gets to be popular.” That made sense. Allison was always into acting. It would be a win win for Dad and her. Five thought about something and grinned, it looked like he was trying to contain a laugh. “Shortly after Allison went on Disney channel the old man actually asked me if I would be interested in being on a Nickelodeon sitcom.” Vanya actually started to laugh, something she rarely did, upon hearing this. Did he seriously ask that of Five? Five is many things, but an actor definitely isn’t one of them. “Really? Did you end up auditioning?” Vanya was actually curious about how he would respond. “Of course not! I would rather cut out my own spleen and eat it.” Yeah, that’s Five alright. 

While they walked Five stopped to order something from a vending machine. He said it was to get some Fudge Nutters to snack on while he was working on equations. Unfortunately, the thing was busted. Vanya had to hold Five back from going feral on the vending machine. It took a solid six minutes, but he managed to calm down. After that, the two of them walked to a park bench and took a seat. “I swear to god, I will destroy that damn vending machine.” Five scowled in the direction it was, even though it was out of sight. “It’s only a vending machine Five.” Vanya didn’t want to go through that again. If she hadn’t restrained him, that machine would be beyond non-functional. “You don’t understand Vanya. I love Fudge Nutters. Not as much as coffee, but still a lot.” Vanya assumed he liked them, but not enough to attempt to destroy a vending machine. 

“Yeah.. you got scammed. But it’s okay. How about we find another machine?” It wasn’t like Vanya had any plans to begin with. If Five wanted to buy some Fudge Nutters, she would easily oblige. “No, it’s fine. I can just get some more another time. What do you want to do?” Five shook his head and glanced back towards Vanya. “I don’t know. Did you have anything in mind?” She didn’t really want to do anything. Being here was enough. “Yes, actually. I planned just to go around and stop at anything interesting. I considered going clothes shopping. For you, not me. Seeing as you have nothing besides the uniforms. Unfortunately, every shop is closed at this hour.” 

“I think I’m good.” Vanya muttered. She only went out when permitted and to get donuts. There wasn’t really a need for her to get new outfits. Vanya didn’t need anything. “Really? You don’t want anything?” Vanya nodded in response. “I can’t argue with that. I rarely wear anything besides my uniform.” He commented. “Can we sit here longer?” Vanya asked Five. “Of course, Vanya.” She still wanted to stay out. The two of them sat close together, barely taking up any space on the bench. Vanya didn’t feel cold in the slightest. After spending this night together, Vanya felt closer to Five. She was sure he felt the same. Though there was something she has been needing to say. Vanya held off talking this earlier, she was having such a great time. Now is probably the best moment to bring this up.

“Hey Five, has everything been okay lately?” Vanya took on a more serious note. “What makes you think that?” Five shifted his gaze towards Vanya. He was expressionless. “It’s just that you've been acting kind of strange lately.” Vanya recalled the events prior to them sneaking out. They had minimal interaction, which was very abnormal. The two of them usually talked or saw one another everyday. For that to suddenly stop for a period of time it was easy to tell something was wrong. Five didn’t deny it. “I just needed some alone time.” It was her fault wasn’t it? She made Five worry, so he avoided her as a result. “I’m sorry Five. This was my fault. If I didn’t get kidnapped you would be okay.” Vanya immediately went to apologize for something she had no control over. 

Before she could blame herself, Five stopped her. “Don’t say that Vanya. It’s not your fault. It wasn’t your choice for that to happen.” She knew it wasn’t her fault, but it felt like it. Even if Five didn’t blame her. Vanya still tried to act strong, not for her sake, but for his. So he would not fret over her anymore. “It wasn’t a big deal anyways. I’m fine now, really.” She shrugged it off. “It wasn’t a big deal?! Those people kidnapped you, tied you to a chair, and attempted to torture you. If I hadn’t shown up you could’ve possibly died.” Five was clearly concerned. That wasn’t how someone should react to a situation like that. “But I didn’t die, so I’m okay.” Vanya looked down to hide her expression. She could still clearly see the healing cuts on her legs from what little skin was exposed. 

“You don’t have to lie, Vanya. You aren’t fooling me. They hurt you and they could’ve done worse. It’s okay to be scared. I definitely was.” Five was unfamiliar how to comfort someone, he was never one for emotions. But he tried his best to comfort Vanya. “You were afraid too?” Five couldn’t make himself any clearer. He was beyond worried. Even if it didn’t appear that way. Five didn’t want to recall the memory anymore, but he was still able to. It was after they returned from another mission. Five rushed into his room to work on his equation. He immediately stopped his task upon finding out someone broke into their house and kidnapped Vanya. 

“Yes, I was. I was worried I wouldn’t have saved you in time. Then it would be too late.” There was no way he could ever describe to anyone how he felt in that moment. Not a soul would truly understand. “It’s okay Five, I’m safe now.” Vanya set her hand on his and smiled. Five was relieved that she was still here with him. He didn’t want her to suddenly leave anytime soon. “Maybe you are now. But I don’t want to lose you for good. I think it’s similar to that time I almost time traveled to the future.” Vanya didn’t say a word. She didn’t even want to recall that event. It only happened a few months ago, but it felt longer than that. She wished she could forget it entirely. 

Five heavily sighed. He waited all this time to do this. Now was the best time. “You were so afraid that you would have lost me for good. When you were taken I felt the same way. I don’t want you to go forever. I like listening to you playing violin and just being around you. I don’t want that to stop. I care about you Vanya, but not as a sister. I never saw you like that. I understand why I think that.“ Five kissed Vanya on the cheek. It lasted for only an instant. She was in awe the entire time. Five then backed away. He didn’t regret what he just did. Vanya stood still for a few seconds. She was trying to take everything in. She snapped out of her trance. She suddenly leaned over and returned the kiss to Five, this time on the lips. He was shocked by this at first, but was definitely not complaining. Five closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

After they stopped their kiss, Vanya spoke. “I like like you too Five, but I was afraid of saying anything. I don’t want to see you leave anytime soon. I like how things are when we are together. I don’t want that to change.” A chilling breeze blew through the area. Vanya’s hair swayed in the wind. “We should head back.” Somehow she could sense that it would snow soon. “Yeah..” Five softly said. The two of them walked back to the academy. As they did so, it started to lightly snow. “I liked going out tonight. Hopefully we can do this again soon.” Vanya slightly shivered as she felt a snowflake touch her skin. “I agree, but we can’t do this too often. Everyone would think something is up.”

Yeah, if they went out too often, everyone would eventually figure out something’s up. “They’d assume I was taken again...” Vanya murmured. She didn’t want them to worry, but didn’t want to tell the truth either. “I’ll make sure that won’t happen again. If it does, I’ll just kick their asses.” Vanya huddles closer to Five for warmth. Then she grabbed his hand. This surprised him at first, but he got used to it. “Thanks Five, but I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Five looked back at Vanya and smiled. “I don’t plan on it either.” The two of them walked home close to one another. Their fingers intertwined as they held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. So far this was my favorite one to write. Also for anyone curious about what happened with Vanya’s kidnapping, that is planned to be my day 7 prompt. So if anyone wants full details just wait for that.


End file.
